Prompts
by calleigh4ever
Summary: Fills for the livejournal kink meme


This one if for alwayskate! thank you so much for betaing this and having the best ideas ever! i adore your writing!

* * *

Prompt: Fisting. She loves his hands, and the way they feel against her skin when he touches her, and she wants *all* of him.

* * *

"Castle! Please!" she's begging him. Has been begging him for a while now. "Kate, I don't want to hurt you." He whispers, eyes downcast "Castle, listen to me, please honey! I promise to tell you as soon as anything hurts. But this is something I really want." She says, grabbing his hands, stroking them gently to prove her point.

Her eyes turn black as she watches him flex his fingers against hers, his large hand engulfing her smaller one. "I love your hands Castle! They are so beautiful. You have no idea how good they can make me feel. That's why I want all of your hand inside of me, not just a couple of fingers. I want to be able to feel all of this beautiful hand, not just on my body, but also deep inside of me. Please!"

Kate could see that Castle was giving in to her; he was looking around, reaching for the lube she had put on the nightstand. "Okay," He whispers, there's still an unsure look on his face, but a small smile forming on his lips at the prospect of being so intimately connected with his love.

Kate is very excited that she can finally fulfill this fantasy with him. She grabs her blouse, and pulls it eagerly over her head, making Castle chuckle at her excitement. She steps closer to her boyfriend, her lips finding his in a tender but passionate kiss. Grazing her tongue over his, nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth before pulling away to drag him to the bed. She lies down, pulling his body with her so he is above her.

She can see his knuckles have turned white from the death grip he had on the lube. She finds his finders with hers, gently taking the bottle out of his death grip, putting it onto the bed beside them. "Castle, we don't have to do this if it makes you this uncomfortable," she whispers into his ear, kissing him tenderly, her hand stroking over his hair, soothing him.

"Kate, I want to do this for you. It's something you really want and I'm honored that you want it with me," he whispers back, looking into her eyes, a wicked smile forming on his lips. He dips his head down, nipping at her collarbone; Kate closes her eyes in anticipation of what's to come.

Kate can feel Rick nibbling and licking down her body, trailing his hands over her breasts, squeezing them, flicking his thumbs over her already hard nipples, his mouth finding her bellybutton, tongue dipping inside for a taste of her.

Rick continues moving his face downwards, nipping at the hem of her panties, sucking her skin into his mouth right above them, leaving his mark on her. Her hands find their way into his hair, gripping him tightly, holding him close.

She opens her eyes, and can see him watching her face, waiting until her eyes find his, and then taking her panties into his mouth, dragging them down her legs, leaving Kate gasping for air, new arousal shooting through her belly, right between her legs.

Her eyes close again, as she can feel his breath on her mound, listening to him take in her scent, before diving in, kissing her at the top of her slit, where her tiny bundle of nerves is situated.

His tongue flicks out, giving her wet entrance a lick, moaning as he can taste her on his tongue. He brings his right hand to her opening, diving in with first one finger, letting her get used to the feeling. Soon, he inserts a second finger, and right after a third. She's so wet, that he could easily slide his fingers inside.

"Castle." She gasps out his name, her hands gripping onto the pillow next to her, as she feels a tingling feeling start deep inside her belly while he starts moving his fingers inside of her, stretching her out with a little scissoring motion. Her arousal drips down his fingers, making his mouth water.

Leaning his head down again, letting his tongue finds his fingers, licking the arousal that's spilled over his hand. Then lets his mouth make it's way to her clit, flicking it, distracting her, as he inserts a fourth finger into her. His eyes are open, looking for any discomfort in her features, and as he sees just pure delight on her face. He starts moving his fingers again, making small rocking motions to get her used to the feeling of being this full.

He could feel the first signs of an orgasm approaching, her walls clamping down on his fingers while he moves them inside of her, hitting a spot that's really doing it for her.

"Oh Castle!" she moans, squeezing his hand tightly, making him move it faster inside of her, as she comes with a shudder, her stomach quivering, her walls contracting around his fingers.

Castle cleans up the arousal that spilled out of her while she came. He savors her taste,and stills his fingers inside of her, so she can come down from her high.

As he looks up, he can see a smile on her face, as her eyes open lazily, finding his. She pulls him up by his hair, kissing him softly, and as the kiss ends, she finds the bottle of lube and hands it to him, nudging him down her body again.

Castle chuckles, as he kisses his way down her body again, his fingers never leaving the warm place between her legs. When he has situated his body between her legs again, he opens the lube, drizzling a generous amount on the hand that is already inside of her, pulling out a little, so he can lube up a bigger part of his hand.

Satisfied that everything is lubed enough, he inserts the four fingers into her again, his pinky finger poking at her entrance, slipping in as well, eliciting a moan from Kate at the never before felt feeling of fullness.

Now for the first time he could feel his fingers coming up against a slight resistance and not just slipping into her more as they did before. Moving his fingers around and making scissoring motions with them again, he tries to loosen her up more, so he can push completely inside.

He can hear her moaning in pleasure, her mouth open wide, eyes closed, all coherent thoughts long gone, her lower body rocking against his hand, making him slip inside more and more.

Once the biggest part of his hand is inside of her, the rest of it slips inside very fast, making Kate buck upwards, screaming out in pleasure. Never before has she felt something like this. Never before has she felt this close to anybody, this intimately connected to Castle.

When Castle is sure, that Kate has adjusted to the big size of his whole hand inside of her, he starts wiggling is fingers, making her squirm as he hits some very tender spots. Screaming his name, Kate flies over the precipice once again, as he touches his mouth to her clit, flicking his tongue over it.

Not stopping his movements inside of her, he twists his wrist, turning his hand around bringing her to another height, he can feel her walls contracting on his hand tightly, pulsing around him.

Her pelvis moves erratically against his hand, wanting more. Needing more, needing to come one more time with his hand buried inside her.

She could feel him spreading his fingers, stretching her even more, making her burst into flames once again.

When she calms down, he crawls up the bed again, kissing her lips passionately, while slowly extracting his hand from her. Kate is still breathless when his hand is completely removed from her inside but still resting protectively over her mound. "Kate, sweetheart. Are you alright?" her sweet, sweet man questions her.

Opening her eyes and looking at him with a bright smile, her hand finds his face, bringing him in for another sweet kiss, thanking him for fulfilling her fantasy.

"God, I really hope giving birth one day will be similar to this and not as painful as everybody makes me believe it is," she laughs, leaving him looking at her with a stunned face at where her mind had taken her.


End file.
